Technology continues to evolve in most industries around the world, and the agricultural and farming industries are no exception. For large scale farming, machinery continues to get larger with significantly higher costs associated therewith, including but not limited to labor and maintenance costs. Other factors such as pesticide prices and pesticide resistance, emissions, and compaction continue to affect overall farming costs. Increasing the size of equipment and implements may no longer affect the bottom-line of consumers, and thus other solutions are needed.